It is known to use connectors in electrical applications that may join electrical components together.
As a result of the draft conicity as well as additional manufacturing tolerances, traditional connectors may have considerable, undesired clearance between the inner surfaces of the contact part chamber and the contact part which is received by it, which may lead to interruptions of contact—so-called microinterruptions—caused by vibrations, in particular when the connector is subject to high acceleration (greater than 30 G), as is frequently the case with vehicle applications. Additionally, it is also desired to construct a connector housing having ease of manufacturing.
It is therefore the object of the invention to further develop a generic connector housing in such a way that the risk of microinterruptions occurring is at least reduced and where the connector housing is more easily manufactured.